


One Day, I’ll Tell You

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, post s10e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: The boys have sort of had their talk. Mickey has a lot more to say, but maybe now isn’t the time.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	One Day, I’ll Tell You

Ian put the phone back in the envelope and returned it to the guard. Their door slammed and minutes later the lights went off.  
Ian lay there for a minute before jumping down to snuggle in with Mickey  
Mickey shuffled over so he could hold Ian close, stroking his face. He heard Ian whisper in the darkness.  
“Thank you, Mickey.”  
Mickey smiled and kissed Ian’s forehead. They were both exhausted and Mickey soon heard Ian’s breathing change once he fell asleep.  
Mickey couldn't sleep though. Thoughts were running around his brain. Things he wanted to say to Ian, but hadn’t. Couldn’t. He ran the monologue in his head.

_So here’s the thing. I know you want to talk about what we do when you get out. But my decision has already been made. Was made years ago. I got no fuckin’ choice.  
_ _I love you, Gallagher. It’s only ever been you. I don’t even know when I knew. Fuck, probably that night we spent together before my dad...._

__

__

Mickey forced his mind to move on from that day.

_You are everything to me and I’m gonna do whatever it takes just to be near you. But the decision has to be yours. I won’t ask you to wait. I did that once and you said you would and you didn’t. I asked you to lie to me, do you remember? I don’t want comforting lies anymore.  
_ _I asked you to come to Mexico and you said you would and you didn’t. I understand why you felt you couldn’t, I do. This isn’t me having a go, Ian. All I ask is that you tell me how you feel and if things change? I don’t know how long I’m gonna be in here so I don’t want there to be any pressure on either of us. Just.....Fuck. Just, don’t run away from me again. Please._

__

__

Mickey felt the traitorous tears leaking out of his eyes and he rubbed at them with a fist. He looked over at his bedfellow in the dim light. Ian was sleeping peacefully. Mickey pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“One day, I’m gonna tell you” he promised.  
“When we’re ready.”  
He smiled to himself  
“When we’re free.”


End file.
